The Right Wrong Guy
by SunnyRose
Summary: Lilly gets help from a friend and then goes to ask out a guy... Will it work out? Who helps her? Please review I SUCK at summaries. LOLIVER LOVER! Major fluffy!


This is right after Lilly found out Lucas was cheating on her. LOLIVER!

Oliver walked up to Lilly's door and rang the door bell. He waited for about 2.04 seconds until he rang it again, and again, and again, and again. Lilly's mom opened the door. Oliver smiled up at her. She looked so pretty today.

"Hello, Ms. Truscott. You look pretty today," Oliver said in a small voice,

"Thank you, Oliver," Ms. Truscott said. "LILLY! OLIVER IS HERE!" she shouted. Lilly yelled some incoherent words and there was a lot of banging. "Come on in Oliver. Shut the door it's so hot today."

Oliver came in and shut the door. He was staring at Lilly's mom. What guy in their right mind wouldn't? She was wearing a low cut sun dress. It was yellow with white polka-dots on it. When Lilly slipped into the room she was angry. It didn't help that Oliver was staring at her mom.

"Oliver," Lilly said. The doughnut was so into staring at Ms. Truscott he couldn't hear her. "OLIVER!" she shouted. He finally broke the trance.

"Hey Lilly," he said. Truth be told, he acted like he liked her mom but there was another girl who was constantly on his mind. "Let's go upstairs." Lilly said glaring at Oliver. He was still looking at her mom, but at least he was blinking. She was so fed up with it that she took his hand and lead him upstairs. While they were going upstairs she said

"Hey, Mom mind making me and Oliver sandwiches? Please." There was a muffled, "Yes," so she continued going upstairs to her bedroom. When they reached her room she let go of Olivers hand and laid on her bed.

"So Lily, do you think your mom likes younger men?" Oliver asked.

"No, doughnut." Lilly said. Oliver took a seat on her bed and stared off into space probably fantasizing about what it would be like if he was married to her and vacationing on the Bahamas or something like that. "Why did you really come here, besides to come stare at my mom?" she asked.

"I am-... I mean I and Miley... I mean me and Miley are worried about you. Lilly what's wrong?" Oliver asked laying down on the bed. Lilly got off of it.

"Do you _seriously_ need to ask what's wrong? You don't have _any_ idea at all?" Lilly said clearly angry. Oliver stood up and looked her full in the face.

"I know what it's about. I've been your best friend for _YEARS _Lilly, I know you more than you do. It's about Lucas. I know, what I want to know is if you'll _ever_ be okay. If you're ever going to get over him..." Oliver said. Then without any notice Lilly bursted into tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged he as hard as he could. He had never seen Lilly cry, in all the years he had known her, he had never seen her cry about anything. Not even when her dad left. Her was surprised, to say the least. When she finally stopped crying she sat down on the bed.

"I'll be okay, Oliver, really." Lilly said.

"Okay..." he said. He hoped she was right, he really, really hoped she was right.

Later that week...

It had been a crummy week, it was raining all week. The upside was that Lilly felt a lot better after she talked with Oliver. She felt good enough to actually ask out this guy she has a crush on. His name was Jack. Lilly and Miley were talking about it and she was going to ask him right after school ended.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

And that was the bell. She had this new-found courage after talking to Oliver. She went up to Jack, it was lightly drizzleing outside. This is how it went:

"Hey Jack," Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" he said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me sometime..." Lilly said her voice was slowly getting lower and lower.

"Ummm... Lilly I can't. I'm sorry but no. I don't like you like that. You're like one of the guys..." he said. Every sentence was absolutly crushing Lilly "But if you could get your friend Miley to go out-" she couldn't listen anymore. She ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going she was crushed. She didn't notice the footsteps following her, when she did she didn't turn around. 'It's probably Jack,' Lilly thought 'Wanting to tell me all about how he likes Miley' She was crying again, the only one who ever saw her cry was Oliver and she couldn't let anyone else see her. Then she remembered it was pouring outside no one would notice. She felt someone put their coat on her. Then wrap their arms around her, it was Oliver. She knew it by the way he smelt, it was... intoxicating. She loved the smell of him.

"Oliver..." she sighed.

"Lilly?" he said in response. He let go of her and they found themselves at the back entrance of the school.

"Oliver. What's wrong with me? Matt... Lucas... and now Jack-" Lilly said.

"Lilly stop." he said. She thought he was going to tell her that they were idiots and they don't deserve her...

"Oliver, no. What do I do wrong? Am I ugly? Is that it-" She started.

"No Lilly you're beautiful. Georgeous." Oliver said.

"Then what- what am I doing so wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing. L-" Oliver was cut off.

"I must be fat or-" Lilly tried to think of reasons why every guy she liked didn't like her.

"Lilly you're asking the wrong guy!" Oliver said.

"You're my best friend. Don't you even care?" Lilly asked.

"Of course I care. It just Lilly you're asking the wrong guy." Oliver said.

"I am fat aren't I? Or I'm ulgy and you're too nice to say diff-" Lilly began.

Oliver stepped forward it was pouring so bad she could barley tell.

"Lilly, I am the wrong guy" he said he stepped closer and closed the gap between them with his lips. She felt the passion and love he felt for her through the kiss. She didn't know kissing could feel like this. It never felt this way with Matt or Luke.

"No. Oliver," Lilly said getting air "you're the right wrong guy, you have been... all along" And the gap between them was closed again.

* * *

DOOOONNNNEE! Like it? Hope so Review please. Annonymus reviews accpeted!


End file.
